The Bells
by Kina D
Summary: Summary: An epidimic has spread across the the world, but the thing is it only affects the nations themselves. Full Summary and wrnings inside.


Summary: An epidimic has spread across the the world, but the thing is it only affects the nations themselves. No one knows where it started, how it spreads, or if there's a cure. So far only the stronger nations have survived it, but this is a poison that runs deep.

A/N: After listening to _Hear the Bells_ by Vanessa Carlton, the idea for this story popped into my head.

Warning: AU, occ-ness, character death, human names used.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Hetalia or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did...)

_~Austria's House~_

A worried Feli knocked on the door to Roderich's house. No one had heard from him since Miss Elizabeta's funeral, and that was a week ago. "Please open up Mr. Roderich! It's me Feliciano!" But there was no reply. Frantic, he ran to the back door trying to see if it would open, but it too was locked. Bending down he peeked through the keyhole and gasped at what he saw. Quickly picking the lock he ran in and kneeled on the floor next to the older nation. "M-mr. Roderich," crying he felt for a pulse only to find it was gone. He pulled out his cellphone and it wasn't long before the others arrived to take care of things.

_~Three days later, __Zentralfriedhof_ _cemetery_

"I'm sorry Feli. I know they were close to you." One of the other nations patted him on the back and slowly walked away. Feliciano stared down at the two graves, one for Miss Elizabeta, the other for Mr. Roderich. Tears ran down his face as he kneeled down. As the bells rang in the distance he prayed for a cure, something to keep those he cared about from leaving him.

_As time passed and more fell victim to the disease, desperate, Feliciano searched for something, anything that would help. _

_~England's House~_

December had come and the cold winds had everyone bundled up. Feli paused in front of Arthur's house. Arthur was one of the first to make it through the illness alive so perhaps he would know something that would help. Entering, he stumbled up the stairs to the british mans room. "A-arthur, m-may I come in." He listened carefully as someone shuffled around in the room and opened the door. "Feliciano! What on earth are you doing here?" Bowing his head he mumbled, "There's something I wanted to ask." Sighing, the blond brit beckoned Feli in. "Now what is it you wanted to ask?" Feliciano kept his head low as he answered in a shaky voice. "D-do you know of anything that would help fight against this sickness that's been going around.." Aurther sighed again, "No, if I did I would have already said something. All I know of to do is rest and hope." Feliciano noded, "I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I'll be on my way." That was when Aurther finally noticed something was wrong with the boy. He pulled him to a stop before he reached the door. "Feli, is everything alright? You seem..off." Nervously Feliciano lifted his head and met Aurthers worried eyes, his own were hazy, the light that once shown in them gone. Aurther gasped, "Feili, you idiot, your sick! You need to be resting!" The boy simply shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to do something." He ran out the door and out of the house. Off in the distance bells rang.

_He kept searching but to no avail. And it wasn't long before the disease took even his life._

The young nation lay in the water looking at the stars. He had passed but he wasn't sad, it was rather nice here. He had gotten to see the others that had died and he was glad they were alright. He missed everyone back home but one day they'd be here also, hopefully not for a while though. After he had died a cure was found, everyone else would be okay and so he was content. So for now, he'd just lay here and float. Though off in the distance he could have almost swore he herd the sound of bells.

_~Finish~_

A/N: Yeah, it sorta goes with the song. I'm not a very good writer yet but I hope this was okay. Read an Review! All comments accepted, criticims can only make me better! (Though harsh flames will be used for marshmellow roasting. ^J^)


End file.
